Conquest God and the Angels
by ZZ-esper-SIN-ZZ
Summary: No one expects the God of Conquest, Keima Katsuragi, to take on the ultimate archtype of characters, from Angels becoming anthropomorphized humanoid females, to the 3 female Evangelion unit pilots. Mischief is bound to happen in this, as Keima ventures to rid all universes of loose souls.
1. Chapter 01

Flag 01:

Keima Katsuragi, a boy known as the god of conquest, has inadvertently signed into a contract to help the demons of new hell capture loose souls, who were former hell demons, who take refuge in the heart of girls. Kiema has to capture them by making girls who are lost soul hosts fall in love with him. He is not thrilled about that due to only liking girls in bishojo games. Keima has success in capturing lost souls, contrary to his current dislike of real life girls. He is being forced to do this since he has an explosive collar around his neck. His demon assistant, Elsie informs him of how loose souls also escaped into other universes. Elsie had managed to make a portal, and go to the other universe with Keima.

Keima was known for his red school uniform, and glasses. He especially was known to play his PFP nearly all of the time, for his life's goal is the 100% completion of all the bishojo games. At the moment, he had Elsie fake his age, to that of fourteen, in order to enter a school, where the loose souls were likely to be found, in the city of Tokyo-III. He had Elsie investigate if there was anyone present with his surname of Katsuragi, and to inform them that he is a relative who will be staying over. Elsie, a young girl with a skull shaped hair ornament, long black hair, a light red scarf-like hagoromo, and a broom, was reading up on the events of the current alternate universe in a library, while Keima introduced himself at school.

"My name is Keima Katsuragi, pleased to meet you all," He says, while playing his PFP in front of everyone in the class. The current professor did not seem to care about it. His brown eyes were considered handsome to most of the school girls in the room, but Keima kept playing, as he sat at his desk, ignoring all of the girls around him. He looked around the room to spot the main character of the universe by looking for the seat next to the window. There he sees a boy in a white buttoned shirt with black pants, converse shoes, black hair, light skin, and brown eyes.

Behind the boy, he noticed what any seasoned bishojo player refers to as a typical kuudere. The kuudere in question is a girl with short blue hair, pale skin, red eyes, and a white/blue school girl uniform. His brown short hair and eyes caught the attention of another girl however. After class ends, a girl with long red hair, blue eyes, a white/blue school uniform, and foreign appearance, snatches Keima's PFP out of his hand.

"Hey! My PFP, give it back," Keima says, as he tries to get it back from the foreign girl.

"Not until you look at me, and learn my name," Replied the redhead.

"Fine, what is your name," Keima asks, seemingly disinterested in the girl, as he looks to his PFP.

"It's Asuka Langly Soryu, and don't you forget it," the redhead declares to Keima, as she walks out of the class.

_This is not good; already I have come across not just any average tsundere, but something even worse than that. She surpasses any other tsundere I have conquered in the past. I must make an attempt to figure out what is troubling her, for under that tough girl façade dwells a gentle maiden, who wants to be loved. _

Keima persistently chases after Asuka, demanding his PFP back. Asuka then threw it aside. Keima's eyes widen as he lunges forward to catch it, only to fall on top of someone. He looks to see that the blue haired kuudere had caught Keima's PFP for him. Keima blushes red, and quickly stands up, having seen up the girl's skirt.

"Geez, leave it to wonder-girl to assist that new guy. I swear, his obsession with that thing, is worse than Kensuke and his retarded camera," Asuka says, as she waits for the person Keima confirms to be the protagonist.

Keima could not make eye contact with the blue haired girl, after glimpsing up her skirt. The blue haired girl handed the PFP back to Keima after looking at it curiously for a few seconds. She also did not seem to be bothered that Keima saw up her skirt. She looks to him for a split second, making eye contact, and then left to her seat.

_Those eyes are typical of a kuudere. They act like they have no emotion, but once you can catch a single reaction from them, how they think no longer becomes a mystery. I will have to figure out what to do to trigger an event with her._

"I've never seen Rei look at anyone before," the black haired boy says.

"Geez, you jealous of the new student, Shinji, or is it, you want wonder-girl to yourself," Asuka says, to torment the black haired boy.

"It's nothing like that at all, Asuka," Shinji speaks, in an angry tone.

"Oh Divine brother, I'm here now," Spoke Elsie, as she walks to Keima and then looks to Shinji and Asuka curiously. Elsie's skull hair ornament beeped in the presence of Asuka. Elsie places a hand over it, to keep it silent.

"The hell was that noise," Asuka asks, a bit startled by the skull ornament's beep.

"Hey, let's get going now… Elsie, did you find where my relative is," Keima says, looking to her, as he walks off with Elsie completely ignoring Asuka's existence, as he walks and plays his PFP at the same time.

"Who were those two, divine one," Elsie asks, looking to Keima.

"No one particularly important," Keima says to Elsie.

Asuka screams in anger from hearing Keima say that about her.

"Divine one, that red haired girl… hosts a lost soul at the moment," Elsie says this quietly to Keima, who then went pale reacting to the news.

"This is going to take all of my knowledge to defeat, I have never come across such a vicious and tenacious tsundere before," Keima tells Elsie.

LATER THAT DAY

Keima and Elsie both appeared in front of an apartment, and Elsie knocked. Elsie held out a letter, to the woman in the room, who is currently wearing a black china dress, and has long brunette hair.

"Greatings aunt Misato, I am Elsie Katsuragi, and this is my big brother, Keima Katsuragi. Our parents died, and now, you are our only living relative, so please take us in," Elsie said, as she fakes tears and sadness.

"Yes, what my sister says is true, she has a letter from our mother and father who died recently," Keima says as he is still focusing on his PFP, and now at a choice screen.

In the PFP game screen that Keima is looking to, there was a blue haired girl, with large breasts, a cream colored top, with a plaid skirt, purple hair ribbons with stars, and a smile. Keima was currently playing a Rosario + Vampire bishoujo and had reached the turning point in the game. He had never played this game before and was trying to figure out which of the two choices onscreen was the right one.

_This time, I have to quick save the game on two file slots. I can't risk failing to get the good ending, otherwise, I will have to backtrack all over again, since this game erases it's data once it's completed, but puts the CGs into the extra menu, right before the main story menu. This is such a flawed game mechanic!_

Misato has a bit of a surprised look as she then takes them both inside. She had read the letter, and had tears in her eyes.

"I promised them, I would take care of their children as their legal guardian, and I won't go back on it," Misato declares, hugging both Keima and Elsie to herself.

_This was easier than I expected… It's a good thing Elsie is capable of doing this kind of thing, otherwise, I doubt the current story flag would have triggered…_

Keima then develops a blank expression, as he sees both Asuka and Shinji give him an odd look. Keima is hoping that they would buy it as well. He also deeply hopes that Elsie did not screw up the memory spell again. Last thing he needed is that Misato and the others find out that Elsie forged the letter, and especially that they are from another world.

"Come on in, and feel free to eat, there is plenty of food," Misato says, as she allows Elsie and Keima in, patting them both on the shoulders.

Keima eats a sandwich without even letting his PFP out of his grip. He presses buttons, and swallows the food after chewing it all. Elsie was not surprised, that Keima refused to put his PFP down for even a moment. Misato stares a bit blankly at Keima, wondering if he was normal. Misato then began to chug beer from cans.

"Geez, look at how rude Misato's nephew is… I knew about _your_ drinking, but I swear, everyone in your family, must be nuts," Asuka says, sounding rude in the process.

"Asuka, don't you think you went a bit too far saying that," Shinji says to her. "I'm sure Keima-san will be an interesting individual."

"As if! I doubt he could even pilot an evangelion unit," Asuka says, with a look of annoyance.

"Hey, don't talk about my big brother like that, you parsley meanie," Elsie says, being defensive of Keima. "You'll see how great my divine brother is!"

"Divine brother!? Don't make me laugh, you little brat," Asuka says, as she actually laughs at Elsie's words.

Keima has a silent, but pained expression. He wasn't going to give up, and knew that there had to be some way of figuring out her weakness. At the moment, it seems Misato plays some part in defeating Asuka, Keima reasons to himself.


	2. Chapter 02

Flag 2.0:

Two days pass, as Keima somewhat adjusts to the alternate world he is visiting. Most of the day consists of being in school. He watches Asuka's every move during the school time, in order to try to grasp a point of first encounter.

_I worry not about failing, but being trampled to death by her reaching a boiling point. I can't spot the dere part of her, since it is encased within a large armor of tsun. But if I am precise, as a rapier, then I can eventually puncture through her tsun armor._

Keima sighs, as he walks to Asuka, using the PFP in his hands, to avoid direct contact with her eyes.

"Hey, Asuka, you know you should wear a longer skirt, a stray wind would make it easy for anyone to view your panties, and lose the hair clips, you aren't abiding by the proper dating sim rules that denote school girls, everyone knows, the it is ribbons on the side one should wear," Keima tells Asuka, with annoyance.

"Keima, I'm not changing my damn looks to entertain you! I don't care what you babble on about, or that a little pervert like you is Misato's nephew," Asuka says as she smirks, and forces Keima into an arm lock after she knocks him onto the floor. Her body is seated on top of Keima's back to keep him down.

_Great, she also happens to be able to overpower me with her strength. This is a repeat of some of the others from of my previous conquests. How clever of a loose soul to pick her as a host._

Keima is reacting in pain, and trying to squirm for his PFP, which is currently around seventeen inches ahead of him. There was a quick time event going on in a dating simulator game and he is going to fail, if he does not break loose. There suddenly appears red letters in the PFP screen that reads 'Dead End'. Keima's expression went pale, as he screams in shock.

"Let me attempt another option, I should now try the pleading, seeing the previous one failed," Keima speaks out, looking back to Asuka.

"The hell are you taking about? For being related to Misato, you are weird," Asuka says, looking to Keima and loosening her grip on him a little.

"Please let me go, I need to load from my last save point," Keima pleads, as he gets the inner will and momentary strength to break from Asuka's loosened grip.

At that instance, Keima sees up Asuka's skirt when looking back to her. At first, Asuka could not keep herself from noting how cute Keima's eyes look, with his glasses not being over his eyes. Asuka landed on her rear, and her legs were spread open leaving a view into her skirt. Asuka then screams and kicks Keima in the face two times, after noting his line of sight is directed towards under her skirt, instead of at her face as she originally thinks. The force of her second kick propels Keima into the air. When Keima gets close to his PFP, and grabs it while in mid-air. Keima hits a wall, protecting his PFP with his own body.

"This pain... I forgot that a player character could feel it in real life, normally in dating sims, one would lose health points from an endurance bar, or experience points with the girl in question," Keima says, as he struggles to get back up, while loading from his last save point.

The dating simulation he was playing at the moment, related mainly to female ninjas, and princesses. It would seem a rather odd concept to anyone unfamiliar with the samurai romances, due to it using quick time events as well.

"Geez, you are hopeless, I might as well help you up. Misato will give me hell about you getting hurt," Asuka says, as she lifts Keima up by his shoulders with her hands. Asuka also hands Keima his glasses back. Keima simply puts the glasses back on, and keeps silent, while reloading from the last save point on his PFP game.

Elsie was next to Shinji, who has a surprised look at how Asuka just handled Keima. He wonders if Keima behaved like a prick the majority of times, towards girls and women.

"Is your brother, usually a jerk like that, and does he get hurt like that on a daily basis," Shinji asks, as a drop of sweat moves down the side of his face. He has an annoyed expression visible from how his eyes narrowed.

"Yep, that's my brother. He can't die since he is _the_ capture god," Elsie says to Shinji, not realizing she let it slip.

"A capture god, you say? That is silly," Shinji says, dismissing what Elsie claims about Keima.

Asuka forces Keima to hold hands with her, while walking back home. She is blushing and conflicted with thoughts of him at the moment. _I can't believe he had the nerve to look up my skirt, but he is such a handsome boy, I could forgive him just once. _Asuka looks beside to Keima, wanting to tell him something. Asuka sees Keima has more interest in his PFP, than the fact they are holding hands. She slaps Keima to get his attention, but is ultimately ignored.

LATER THAT DAY (During Dinner):

Asuka attempts to snatch the PFP away from Keima during dinner, for his attention. Keima did not seem bothered or to care about her taking his PFP. Keima simply pulls another PFP from one of his pockets. Asuka growls in annoyance, as she takes the second PFP. Keima then shows four PFPs in each of his hands. Shinji and Misato are surprised to Keima has that many PFPs. Asuka gives up any attempt to take the PFPs, and looks to the games in both PFPs she took from Keima, and begins to play them out of curiosity. She is a bit embarrassed and disgusted by what she saw. _Who plays such perverted things these days, I will show him how real women are, and feel,_ Asuka thinks to herself, letting her smirk be visible to everyone else.

_Got you… The fact you are trying to get my attention, proves the first flag has been passed. Now I cannot rush through this route, I have to first know more about my target through more encounters. She is already in the tsundere state, which means, I got past the outer tsun tsun phase. I can already tell her monologue reads, 'Idiot… It's not like I'm doing this for you.' I am not the god of conquest for nothing._

Keima adjusts his glasses, and finished his meal, all while playing two dating sims at once. He has a confident smirk as well for a moment. Asuka and Keima look to each other while smirking. Shinji could not tell what those two were thinking, but he assumes it is not a good thing.

Minutes later, Asuka goes to shower. Keima takes the opportunity to ask Misato about Asuka. Keima's logic dictates that to understand more about her past, would give the insight needed for a conquest of Asuka's heart.

"Aunt Misato, I have to ask, if something happened to Asuka in the past," Keima asks, as he adjusts his glasses.

"I'm not the one to talk to about that, but Dr. Akagi should be able to tell you, after all, we do have to head to Nerv tomorrow, and get you and Elsie an ID into it, since I work there," Misato says to Keima and to Elsie, who was with Shinji.

THAT NIGHT:

Misato and Shinji were fast asleep in their separate rooms. Elsie was sharing a room with Asuka, and slept in a futon next to hers.

"Tell me more about your brother, Elsie," Asuka says calmly, looking to her, and slowly moving out of her bed.

"Big Brother, is a… divine one, and he is nice… it is sad to see him alone however, since his role as God of Conquest is a lonely road," Elsie speaks, still mid asleep.

Asuka does not understand why Elsie keeps calling Keima 'Divine one' or even what she says about him being a 'God of Conquest'. Asuka snuck around the house in the late hours. She finds Keima asleep on the living room couch. As she approaches him, she notices that he left his PFP on.

On the PFP screen, there is a scene from one of Keima's dating sims. In the game, there was a red headed virtual girl in a swimsuit, with hair that is much longer than Asuka's own hair. That virtual girl also has the same eye color as Asuka, only she was slightly darker in skin tone and nicer in general. Asuka upon seen this, just grabs the PFP out of Keima's hand to read the text that follows what is onscreen.

From the text Asuka reacts with annoyance after playing the PFP game. _No woman or girl would ever be caught dead acting like that,_ Asuka thinks to herself. _I wonder if acting or dressing like that will make him finally notice me, or maybe... Anyways, I know he is older than he actually says he is, because no fourteen year old, is even allowed to buy these so called dating sims._ Asuka decides to lies down next to Keima on the large couch, to see his reaction in the morning. She wrapped an arm around him, and got into the sheets with him.


	3. Chapter 03

Flag 3.0:

Keima wakes up in the morning a bit surprised by Asuka being close to him. He quickly jumps away from the couch, and Asuka. He also notices she was holding one of his PFPs in her hand, and played through most of the game. Keima stealthily takes the PFP out of Asuka's hands.

"Odd… How would she know to pick those choices, and wind up on the proper story path, I see… This makes rational sense, however, she doesn't know she set herself up for a bad route, by using the clichéd responses," Keima admits, noting Asuka has very low skill in playing dating sims.

Asuka wakes up slowly, and sees Keima is already attentive on his PFP. She slaps him across the face in annoyance. She is still desperately trying to get his attention.

"You could have at least said good morning to me, or is it I don't matter enough, you egocentric ass," Asuka says, as she slaps Keima again.

"Ah… Asuka seems angry with him, Elsie, shouldn't you help your brother," Shinij says, looking to her, worried about Keima.

"Not at all, brother has things under control," Elsie says, as if knowing what Keima's actual plan is.

"I'll have you know, I really don't fully care for any girl from the real world, after all, my world is that of the dating sims, and there, I am a god," Keima says, with a calm smirk, as he adjusts his glasses.

"You spineless prick! You think you are so great, don't you, well, I'll prove you that I am better than all those cheaply made 2D mary-sues of characters you happen to like, especially today at Nerv," Asuka says angrily, then calming down, once Misato wakes up and enters the room.

"2D… cheap… Mary-sue," Keima says, with a pained expression, as he suddenly went blue with depression. Keima did not foresee that things would change at this point. _Hm… It is obvious now, more than ever she likes me… but that comment… I refuse to want to conquest someone so very… this girl is insolent for having said that about the dating sim girls I have conquered! How dare she question my realm of true ideal, which many others strive to achieve in the way I have._

Elsie worries about Keima's sudden change in mood, as everyone eats breakfast. Misato asks Keima about his mood change, to which Keima simply replies "nothing". Asuka obviously knows what she said to him must have bothered him, and Shinji out of respect, did not want to say a thing.

After the breakfast of toast, tea, and other traditional Japanese foods, Misato walks to the car with the other four young ones following along. Keima is crammed into the back row, sitting between Elsie and Asuka. Shinji is on the front row, next to Misato. Misato drives off quickly, in a reckless manner, heading into the Geofront. The car, along with its passengers, is being moved by an automated ramp downwards.

Elsie looks to the sides, and is amazed to see a whole subterranean lake, with a giant pyramid, and land. Everything inside the Geofront appears to look like the inside of a half a sphere, from where the ground ended, until its center. The areas around the sphere also seemed to emulate the sky and day time. Asuka looks to the sight along with Elsie. Keima completely ignores the interesting aspect of the Geofront, to focus on the PFP.

"Yes… I would pick that option over the other one," Keima says to himself, as he presses a button on his PFP.

The PFP screen shows a girl dressed like a princess smiling towards the screen. Keima smiled, and read the text to himself. He shed a single tear, as he manages to raise an arm up in excitement. The good ending was achieved, and now Keima could finish the walkthrough to Royal Picnic 3. He smiles with glee as he types out the walkthrough, and attempts to post it online. His expression goes pale when he sees there is no signal.

"What kind of world is this! There is no Wi-Fi of any kind, not even a one bar signal, my walkthrough writing is all in vain, when I get back, I am likely to have another backlist, which I hate," Keima says with a sigh, then looking to everyone else, who was confused about what Wi-Fi is. He has a small sweat drop thinking that he blew his cover.

"I see, sounds like you were living in South Korea before your parents died, huh," Misato says, looking to Keima and Elsie.

"Why yes, we were there for a while, and you see, I get commissioned for making walkthroughs of games, and a large fan base, as well as the title of God of Conquest," Keima explains.

"That is why, I refer to my big brother as Divine one," Elsie adds with a smile.

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing ever, idiots actually commission for that kind of thing," Asuka says to him, in a mocking manner.

"Asuka… You shouldn't be mean to him about it, I mean, at least he has a purpose of his own," Shinji says, wanting to defend Keima this time.

"Who asked for your opinion, Shinji," Asuka says, as they all arrive in Nerv.

Keima walks along with Elsie and Misato, who are now infront of a blonde haired woman in a labsuit. Keima avoided making any kind of eye contact, and Elsie stood next to him, acting cutely.

"And who are these two, Misato," The woman asks, as both Asuka and Shinji leave elsewhere.

"These two are my relatives, Keima, and Elsie Katsuragi, I'm their biological Aunt, and their parents died recently, Dr Akagi," Misato explains.

"I see, well, since you have a bit of pull here, Misato, I might as well have their IDs made by Maya," Dr Akagi looks to Keima out of curiousity, seeing him not even once look around, or listen to anything from outside while on his PFP.

"What is that thing the boy is holding," Dr Akagi asks, looking to the PFP suspiciously.

"It's not a thing, it is a PFP, or Play Field Personal, and all I do, is play games with it, nothing more, especially with the lack of Wi-fi," Keima explains, a bit annoyed by her questioning.

"I see… then I have nothing else to ask then," Dr Akagi says, as she walks off.

_She must certainly fall under the scientist type arch-type of minor characters. They very inquisitive, and meant to explain things in the sci-fi genre, but sometimes end up being the villian or a hindrance, whichever she is, I cannot be exposed to her for too long, otherwise my PFP will give me away as not from this world._

Alarms suddenly went off, as people began to run towards the command terminals. Misato drags Keima along by the hand, while Elsie follows. They all look to the screen, as the Magi system identifies a new angel.

"Blood Pattern Blue, it's an angel," Dr Akagi declares in a nervous tone.

"It's the 8th angel, Sahaquiel," A bearded man says, looking to the screen, with both his hands covering his chin and mouth, in a just as planned pose.

"Commander Gendou, we will have the Evangelion units mobilized to deal with it," Misato says, looking to him.

Keima looks up to see the large screen, and the three evangelion units out on the field. He isn't normally fond of sci-fi genre, but had to make an exception for this world. He smiles, as he watches the three evangelion units create a giant AT field of energy to stop a giant purple mass from falling onto the ground. That thing, Keima assumes to be the angel Gendou mentions. Keima notices the red mecha, or evangelion, is under Asuka's control.

Rei struggles as she holds the angel's massive A.T. Field in place with her own evangelion unit, which is a large golden, one eyed giant. The angel's core is spinning around quickly, and Asuka's knife strikes to it miss. Shinji manages to stop the core from spinning, despite Asuka's refusal for help. Asuka ends up realizing she is not able to take care of that angel on her own. With both Rei and Shinji's help, Asuka lunges the knife into the core. The 8th angel let out a ear piercing screetch as it then explodes into blood, and figures that look like humanoids with trumpets along its back, die into stillness.

Keima is feels a surprise from what he witnesses, and admits to himself, that this world is interesting. He notices Asuka's mood change as well, from the communications between her and the other pilots. Keima asks Dr Akagi about Asuka, wanting to know more of her past.

"Oh, you want to know about her, I will let you know, on one condition," Dr Akagi says, walking with Keima to the break room.

"And what would that single condition," Keima replies following along.

"I want you to hand over that PFP of yours, for some research of mines," Dr Akagi says, with a smirk.

_I'm lucky I have more than one PFP. I am guessing this is my only chance to acquire the final piece that will allow me to see the ending. I am almost there already, I just need to trigger a long cut scene filled with emotion. _

"Fine, just give me the information I need already, and it is yours," Keima says, as he removes the game and memory stick from his PFP.

"Very well, listen well, this kind of information is normally personal, but her mother died during development of Evangelion Unit 02," Akagi says to him.

"That big red mecha, why would someone die from making that," Keima asks, looking to Dr Akagi.

"Well, her mother… took her own life, no one in Nerv knows exactly why. For now it is assumed she snapped under pressure of producing the thing, and the worst part is, Asuka saw her mother take her own life," Dr Akagi then says, as she leaves.

"The hostile attitude, the tragic past, and the need for attention and praise, it all makes sense now, I can see the ending now," Keima says, as he adjusts his glasses.

Elsie follows Keima from a distance, knowing what was about to happen. She had cloaked her own presence with the magic of the hagoromo around her neck. Keima makes his way to where Asuka was exiting the evangelion unit, along with the two other pilots. Rei looks to Keima out of curiousity, and to the empty space, where Elsie was being cloaked. Elsie has a surprised look, noticing that Rei was vacantly staring towards her for a brief moment. Rei blinked as she and Elsie makes eye contact, and then leaves the room. Shinji leaves the area rather quickly to go change out of his blue and white skintight pilot suit, or plugsuit, as Keima noticed them being called by staff members of Nerv.

"There you are, so what did you think of that," Asuka says, with a smile, noting that Keima did not have his PFP out.

"It was amazing… I didn't expect you to be that good of a pilot of a mecha," Keima says, looking to Asuka, making eye contact.

"Don't patronize me! I know I screwed up, I couldn't beat that thing alone, I had to depend on that idiot Shinji, and the stupid doll, Ayanami," Asuka says in frustration.

"But still, you were the one to finish the job, that should count for something," Keima says as he approaches Asuka.

"It means nothing, if I can't be first! I have to be first, I cannot accept anything else," Asuka says about to tear up.

"You shouldn't put too much pressure onto yourself! Don't you think your mother wanted you to be happy, and not to fall under the same condition that lead to her demise and doom," Keima says, looking into her eyes, noting they were even more aggressive now.

"Who the hell told you about that!? How dare you talk about my mother, you know nothing about her, and," Asuka is about to start crying, and she punches Keima on the chest.

"Nnn… I asked the Doctor here, and well, I know enough to know the pain you are feeling, I lost my mother as well, and I'm the only one my little sister can depend on," Keima says as he rests his hands on Asuka's shoulders, as he acts and emulates his emotions.

"Still, this gives you no right to go asking others who know nothing of how I truly feel," Asuka says as she cries.

"I love you just as you are, so please, stop trying to put too much pressure onto yourself, ok, for not just your sake, but for mines, my little sister, and everyone else who cares about you," Keima says as holds Asuka closer to his self.

Keima is surprised as Asuka suddenly kisses him by bring his face close to hers, by using her hands. Keima could feel the plugsuit, and her physical body pressing against his, as they kiss. Elsie takes this opportunity to take out a giant capture jar. From out of Asuka's back, the loose soul begins to be expelled from Asuka's body. Elsie opens the top of the capture jar, and points it towards the loose soul. The loose soul struggles to get free from being captured, until it inevitably winds up in the jar.

"Loose soul captured! This was a good capture, divine one," Elsie says, as she looks to Keima, with a smile.

"She is going to forget, like all the others, isn't she," Keima asks, looking to Elsie, seeming a bit bitter about it.

"Yes, divine one, after all, we can't stop until you capture all the loose souls, otherwise, that collar will explode if you abandon your role," Elsie explains.

"I see, then it is true what they say, the path of a Conqueror is a lonely one, however, I am resigned to this fate, since I have the realm of dating sims under my rule," Keima says as he lets go of Asuka.

Keima left with Elsie, noticing that Asuka simply went blank after the kiss. He sighs, and looks to the side, walking with Elsie. Rei is currently in an elevator with both of them, heading upwards. She does not say a single word to either Keima or Elsie, who are currently in the same room as her. _Odd, she couldn't have seen all that happen… I doubt it though, if anything, I can have Elsie handle getting rid of her memory. _Elsie also notices Rei, feeling uneasy about her, and the looks she was giving both of them.

"I saw… the thing you took from the second child," Rei simply states, as she walks off as mysteriously as she speaks devoid of emotion once the elevator door opens.

"Elsie… it's just as a suspected, we have another obstacle to our conquests here," Keima states, as he notices Elsie chase after Rei right away, with her broom up in the air. There was a loud thud at the moment Elsie caught up to Rei, and Keima looks to Elsie in surprise.


End file.
